On The Road
by dhenyfer
Summary: Jensen é um estudante esforçado lutando para se tornar alguém de prestígio na vida enquanto é forçado a suportar os demônios dentro e fora de sua cabeça. Jared é um cara que se vê como um pássaro quando está sentado em sua moto, se importando apenas com a estrada e até onde ela pode leva-lo. Como será para ambos quando seus mundos completamente diferentes se colidirem?
1. Prefácio

_Jensen pôde levantar a cabeça com dificuldade assim que ouviu passos apressados em sua direção. Suas mãos presas detrás de suas costas o impedem de levantar e correr em direção ao homem que ama, isso e o seu corpo detonado, mas Jensen está tentando não marcar cada ponto ferrado em sua pele ensanguentada pra não perder a cabeça._

 _Logo existem mãos o agarrando ansiosamente e um rosto perfeitamente conhecido surge em sua linha de visão._

 _Aqueles lindos olhos normalmente brilhantes sempre que o vê, agora estavam vermelhos e inchados de angústia por tudo o que havia acontecido._

 _Jensen tenta falar mas a sua garganta parece fechada e incrivelmente seca, é como uma lixa raspando por dentro e apenas pensar em falar o faz querer estremecer._

 _Jared corre para trás de onde ele está preso na cadeira e desamarra suas mãos, sem querer Jensen escorrega para frente mas é impedido de cair pelo corpo quente de Jared o segurando._

 _Jensen choraminga de dor enquanto Jared o levanta nos braços, beijando seu rosto carinhosamente sem ligar para o sangue e o suor, tudo o que Jensen pode fazer e se deixar levar sem reclamar._

 _Até que algo brilha vindo do escuro, uma luz prateada refletindo pelo fino fio de sol surgindo de uma brecha do teto. Jensen sente quando seu sangue congela, seus olhos dobram de tamanho com a percepção do que está por vir, e com um impulso doloroso Jensen se joga dos braços de Jared, deixando seu peito exposto em frente ao corpo do homem maior._

 _Um som surdo surge no ar ao mesmo tempo em que uma dor branca atinge seu corpo. Tudo parece em câmera lenta de acordo com que ele perde a conexão com o seu cérebro, seu peito está em chamas e só então Jensen sente algo liquido escorrendo por sua pele._

 _Assim que Jensen vê o mundo começa a perder o foco e ele não sente quando as suas pernas perdem a força._ _Braços o seguram e um grito ecoa vindo de muito longe, tudo parece distante agora, e não parece tão ruim se deixar levar pelo cansaço._

 _Jared surge novamente em sua frente, ele já não parece aliviado como minutos atrás, ele parece terrivelmente em pânico, sua boca continua se movendo como se ele estivesse falando muito alto, mas Jensen não consegue ouvir, ele não pode ouvir mais nada._

 _Lágrimas escorregam dos olhos de Jared caindo na bochecha de Jensen. Jensen queria dizer que sente muito, que queria que as coisas tivessem sido diferentes, mas tudo o que ele consegue falar é:_

 _— Eu... eu te... amo._

 _E então tudo se torna preto._

J2J2

Oh não, não, não, simplesmente não. Por favor, Deus, não. Jensen permaneceu repetindo essa minúscula palavra monossílabo tônica enquanto vasculha com as mãos rastejantes e nervosas pelo armário pequeno do banheiro, em busca de seus comprimidos especiais.

Ele sabe que deveria ter comprado junto com a sua caneta Epipen, mas o seu maldito cérebro o fez se esquecer assim que viu um anúncio da 38 edição anual do Gears and Wheels Motorcycle Show, um dos maiores eventos de exposição de motocicletas do estado de Boston, e agora ele está prestes a entrar em desespero por se deixar levar e esquecer de seus comprimidos apenas para ligar para seu amigo Tom Welling, lhe informando as novidades.

Não é exatamente algo de vida ou morte, mas apenas a certeza de que Jensen não tem os comprimidos a mão o aperta em insegurança de voltar da escola pra casa sem resquícios definitivos de um abuso por Justin Hartley e seus capangas. Há anos Jensen tem sentido os efeitos de ser o filho de Alan Ackles, juiz de direito, o cabeça na prisão de centenas de criminosos, e também um homem incrivelmente odiado por isso.

Jensen obviamente acabaria pagando por isso momento ou outro, desde pelo menos 7 meses atrás, quando seu pai prendeu por desviar gasolina de um caminhão e por vender metanfetamina ilegalmente, um dos "amigos de Hartley" a pena foi perpétua, sem condicional, e Jensen pode dizer que Justin ficou puto _por assim dizer, com as notícias._ _"Talvez eu devesse apresentar ao seu pai um assassino de criancinhas, ou algum estuprador sádico, pra que seu papaizinho saiba medir melhor o real grau de perigo que existe lá fora e pôr a pena certa"_

Disse Harley em seu ouvido enquanto torcia seu braço nas suas costas e chutava as suas costelas com seu All Star uma semana depois da prisão de seu amigo. Jensen quase pode sentir o tremor em sua lombar subir lentamente até a área cervical de sua coluna, rastejando como uma serpente por sua pele prestes a pica-lo. Justin Hartley consegue fazer Jensen se sentir pequeno apenas com o almíscar de sua presença.

Ele odeia isso.

Desde então a porra da sua vida tem sido sair de casa fitando todos os seus lados em busca de qualquer ameaça pra suas costumeiras costelas quebradas. Um olho roxo (a menos que ele tenha a sorte de ter os dois olhos roxos) Sangue fluindo pra fora de seu corpo por suas narinas ou boca, ou o fêmur fraturado de sua coxa esquerda/direita, cujos ainda não estão 100% curados.

A lista de ferimentos depois de um encontro com Hartley e sua turma pode dobrar dependendo do humor do cara, ou Jensen pode ter sorte e sair com metade disso (isso e claro, com a promessa de mais depois). Jensen não se orgulha disso, mas talvez ele esteja se acostumando com essa realidade. Ele não pode dizer nada ao seu pai ou então ele está morto, e sua vida pode ser uma merda mas talvez ainda exista uma pitada de esperança no fundo de sua mente de que isso tudo mude algum dia.

A quem ele está enganando? Sua vida está fodida em graus épicos, e o pior é que ele nem se importa mais.

Socos na porta o trazem de volta a dolorosa realidade e Jensen com a mão mais firme fecha o pequeno armário, deixando o espelho preso a porta refletir sua pele pálida, quase doentia, suas olheiras profundas e escuras, e o sangue que planeja surgir por morder os lábios nervosamente todo o tempo desde que percebeu que seus comprimidos acabaram.

— Jensen, o que diabos está fazendo aí dentro até agora? Nem a Mack demora tanto pra se arrumar quanto você — Jensen quase pode sorrir aliviado apenas ao sentir a natureza enérgica de seu irmão mais velho, Joshua, ou apenas Josh pros íntimos, do outro lado da porta.

Seu irmão é um tipo de suporte quando Jensen está mal, e por mais que não pareça Josh consegue intimidar um cara duas vezes maior que ele apenas ao encarar. Jensen sabe que se ele contasse a verdade sobre Hartley, e não escondesse as suas contusões com a maquiagem de Mackenzie e óculos escuros, seu irmão já teria defendido Jensen dos valentões sem pensar nas consequências, e esse é o problema. Jensen não pode deixar seu irmão se meter em encrenca e muito provavelmente se machucar, apenas porque Jensen é maricas demais pra cuidar de si mesmo.

Jensen pode aguentar a barra, ele tem mestrado em suportar a dor física mesmo quando parece ser intolerável. Talvez isso seja algo bom, certo? Jensen adquiriu uma alta tolerância a dor depois que conheceu Justin, talvez nada possa ser pior que isso.

— Já estou saindo, Josh — Jensen estremece e se chuta na bunda por deixar a sua voz sair trêmula como se estivesse passado todo o tempo no banheiro chorando, o que não é verdade, não exatamente. Jensen então pigarreia baixinho e força um sorriso pra que vaze nas próximas palavras — Você ainda tem que me emprestar o carro no fim de semana, então é melhor não enche-lo de lama em outra de suas escapadelas no meio da noite com a Elena.

Jensen considera uma vitória quando ouve Josh bufar.

— Claro, como se você e aquele seu amigo nerd não tivessem deixado um maldito amassado enorme no capô do carro. Ainda preciso saber como fizeram isso pra pensar se devo deixar que o pegue de novo.

Com a voz mais estável e o rosto mais natural, Jensen abre a porta e dá de cara com seu irmão de braços cruzados, usando uma camisa jeans aberta por cima de uma camiseta branca, uma calça preta também jeans e tênis de cano alto. Basicamente seu visual pra sair com a sua namorada á noite.

— Já disse que Tom fica um pouco excêntrico quando bebe, pois ele não é acostumado a tomar vodka — Jensen encolhe os ombros e passa por Josh, parando pra ouvi-lo de frente ao banheiro.

— Não posso acobertar você caso decida passar a noite numa balada pra maiores outra vez. Se você tivesse voltado cheirando a resquícios de álcool aquela noite o papai iria te deserdar, e depois iria me deserdar por tentar defender você — Josh aconselha tentando parecer severo, jogando em Jensen sua rara voz firme de irmão mais velho, Jensen prende os lábios para não rir.

— Não foi minha idéia, nem do Tom.

— Claro, foi de ambos. Seu amor por Lynyrd Skynyrd ainda vai te meter em encrenca, maninho — Josh dá dois tapinhas no ombro de Jensen, cujo faz biquinho enquanto encara o irmão ofendido.

— Cara, era simplesmente Lynyrd Skynyrd, um show exclusivo pra arrecadar fundos pro asilo Dummont, não podíamos perder. Eu sequer toquei em álcool, sabe que eu não bebo.

— Nem deve, você está longe de bater os 21.

Jensen revira os olhos pro comentário do irmão e cruza os braços, parecido a como Josh está. Os olhos verdes do seu irmão focam nos igualmente verdes de Jensen profundamente, como se buscasse encontrar todos os segredos escondidos do irmão mais novo. Não seria novidade de ele conseguisse, afinal Jensen é tão transparente quanto uma Salpa.

Jensen tenta fugir daquele olhar, ele não precisa de Josh o julgando como se ele não passasse de um pirralho mimado, o que passa bem longe da verdade. Josh é sempre alguém a quem Jensen recorre quando está com medo e quer se deixar ser o irmãozinho que é, mas as vezes ele próprio se permite se dar seu próprio espaço, pra refletir e se sentir uma merda em paz.

— O que você tem? — Josh levanta a sobrancelha e descruza os braços se aproximando de Jensen como um Sherlock Holmes prestes a inspecionar um caso. Jensen instintivamente dá um passo para trás, mesmo tentando não notar ele percebe como a postura de Josh cai — Tem andando estranho nos últimos meses.

— Acho que... só estou nervoso com minha preparação pra Harvard, sabe, até mesmo os super gênios se questionam de sua própria inteligência e capacidade — Jensen sorri tentando soar zombador consigo mesmo, Josh ri e se aproxima de Jensen, envolvendo seu braço nos ombros do irmão enquanto o guia até a sala de frente para as escadas e de costas para a porta principal.

— Achei que possuir QI 200 fosse suficiente pra ingressar no meio daqueles adolescentes bancados pelos pais ricos, enquanto planejam como será suas férias em Fiji ou talvez no sul da França — Jensen ri, pois é verdade. Inteligência não é suficiente pra estudar em Harvard, mas quem liga quando se tem pais que te dariam um Porsche se pedisse sem esforço?!

— Não é tão simples — Jensen dá de ombros.

— Não é tão simples? Cara, se eu tivesse cinco por cento do seu cérebro ou estaria lucrando com um monte de bugigangas nunca inventadas antes, me tornaria o próximo Bill Gates ou sei lá — Josh lança as mãos exasperado e ganha uma risada aberta de Jensen.

— Você realmente tem uma visão distorcida e errada de como funciona a mente de um grande inventor.

Josh sorri e bagunça os cabelos do irmão antes de passar por ele. Ele abre a porta mas não sai ainda.

— Sabe que se estiver acontecendo alguma coisa com...

— Eu estou bem, Josh, pode ficar tranquilo e apenas se divirta com a sua namorada. Não acho que ela ficaria feliz se furasse com ela outra vez depois da noite fracassada envolvendo problemas no motor e você preso no meio da estrada.

— Nem me lembre — Josh ri e só então sai. Jensen suspira e se senta no primeiro degrau com a cabeça na mão esquerda e a direita enrolada em suas costelas doloridas. Sua mente se voltando em como planeja sair de casa para comprar seus comprimidos especiais sem ser pego por Hartley e sua turma.


	2. Feridas Abertas

— Ótimo, isso é realmente incrível — Jensen envolve os braços em volta de si mesmo e sopra uma lufada de ar pálido ao mesmo tempo em que gotas constantes de chuva se espalham por seu rosto. Claro que a maldita Boston tem que ter o clima mais aleatório do planeta habitável chamado Terra. Ora o sol está prestes a fritar a sua pele nos ossos, ora o clima está prestes a criar uma camada de gelo ao seu redor.

Agora está chovendo depois de um belo dia de céu limpo e ar fresco, exatamente no momento em que ele precisa sair pra comprar seus comprimidos. Sua segunda caixa reserva havia acabado uma semana atrás e por mais que ele sempre mantenha uma nota mental de comprar outra caixa sobressalente ele simplesmente esqueceu, o festival de motocicletas está se aproximando e a sua animação é totalmente visível, mas isso não é desculpa pra esquecer algo tão vital quanto suas preciosidade em cápsulas.

Seu lema é "cabeça aberra, corpo fechado" com todo o Bullying de Justin, Jensen teme que o cara pule um nível em sua tortura rotineira. Hartley já disse coisas sujas em seu ouvido, já mencionou coisas sobre seu corpo que Jensen preferia nunca ter em mente. Jensen não se interessa em saber sobre como Justin fica excitado quando o ouve gemer de dor, e como vê-lo chorar vulneravelmente no chão depois de ser espancado o deixa com o pau duro de tesão.

 _"Você tem lábios tão lindos, Jenny, tão vermelhos e carnudos, perfeitos pra serem envolvidos em algo gotejante e ansioso pra que sinta o sabor"_

Jensen nunca se sentiu tão nojento quanto quando ouve essas palavras serem ditas da boca do cara que o atormenta por algo que ele não teve culpa, é tão baixo e horrendo que tudo o que ele quer é fugir e se esconder até que o mundo exclua Justin Hartley de sua existência. E não seria esse um pensamento horrível? Que se foda, Jensen não é um padre com nada mais na cabeça que servir ao senhor do seu modo mais puro, Jensen é um garoto que está cansado de sofrer em silêncio.

O céu está totalmente fechado agora, nenhum tom de azul é mais possível de se ver mais além das nuvens carregadas e raivosas. Os pingos de água fria tocam a sua pele, seus braços descobertos sentem a gelidez e é quase como um choque em sua carne quente, trazendo espasmos involuntários.

Ele tenta de todas as formas se esconder do frio enquanto atravessa o sinal fechado e pisa com o pé esquerdo na calçada, porém, Jensen agradece a sua sorte, uma enxurrada de água misturada com lama é lançada em suas roupas e rosto o deixando paralisado de choque e raiva, seu rosto esquenta apesar do frio natural do clima, fúria se formando por suas veias como ácido sulfúrico derretendo seu tecido muscular de dentro para fora.

A porra desse cara só pode estar brincando.

— Puta merda, cara, sinto muito. Preciso dar uns ajustes nos freios.

Jensen sacode raivosamente a lama da sua roupa com as mãos e sacode a cabeça como um cachorro molhado. Ele então levanta a cabeça pra ver de onde veio e como é o engraçadinho que acaba de estragar a jaqueta preferida de seu irmão: Josh vai ficar puto.

O cara está parado sentado em uma bela moto XSR 700 Yamaha preta, um tanto desgastada com a tinta zoada e a ferrugem dominando parte da área mecânica da mesma. É uma bela moto, com certeza alguém estará montando uma dessas no Gears and Wheels Motorcycle Show, talvez mais vigente que essa.

O homem por sua vez está usando uma roupa preta como a moto, é quase como um uniforme para combinar, com a águia pomposa na parte de trás. O preto brilha no couro molhado. Está um pouco velha, nota-se pelos rasgos pequenos ao redor da costura disfarçada. Aquela roupa deixaria qualquer um como um membro de alguma gangue, aquelas que conhecem cada policial da cidade e afora e tem orgulho disso.

Jensen não consegue ver o rosto do homem pois o mesmo está com um capacete logicamente preto na cabeça escondendo do mundo a sua identidade. Jensen quer apenas ver a cara do homem que acabou de assinar na linha pontilhada e destruiu o resto do seu dia até ali uma porcaria. Como sempre.

— Onde você enfiou os seus fodidos olhos, idiota?! Deixou eles em casa junto com a sua educação? — Jensen não costuma ser grosseiro assim, mas o seu limite pra merdas em sua vida chegou ao extremo limite e tudo o que ele quer fazer agora é perfurar o rosto de alguém pra poder se sentir melhor.

— Eu já pedi desculpas, o que foi? Acabei de manchar os seus sapatos de grife comprados pelo papai? — O cara zomba com uma força um tanto forçada demais mas ainda consegue puxar o último fio que segura a paciência de Jensen.

— Qual é o seu problema? — Grita Jensen pulando na possa e manchando mais ainda as pernas de sua calça.

— Qual é o meu problema? Não sou eu quem está gritando como uma menina que precisa transar — Resmunga o homem claramente irritado e Jensen mentira se dissesse que dá a mínima pros sentimentos do babaca.

— Você está irritado? Eu deveria estar irritado, sou eu quem está pingando com água suja e muito provavelmente cocô de cachorro dissolvido porque você não podia desviar da porra da poça de água — Jensen esbraveja, seus punhos apertados aos lados de seu corpo molhado. O homem move o pescoço obviamente zombando de sua cara. O capacete impossibilita Jensen de ver seu rosto, mas logo o homem muda isso quando puxa o capacete da cabeça revelando a ele um cara extremamente sexy. Com seus longos cabelos castanhos, ficando molhados rapidamente por causa da chuva. Seus olhos brilham um castanho esverdeado talvez? Jensen não consegue definir bem aquela cor única. Seu rosto é composto por uma musculatura facial comprida e masculina, com uma mandíbula forte e uma covinha suave em seu queixo.

E então seus os olhos de Jensen seguem para aqueles lábios, lábios tão bonitos, tão perfeitamente desenhados, finos e perfeitos, mas não é como se ele estivesse notando tudo isso. Claro que não.

— Você... você é um idiota... idiota — Talvez as palavras estejam um pouco travadas na sua língua, mas isso não tem na a ver com o cara a sua frente.

Mas que merda, Jensen? Você está mesmo se desmanchando por um cara aleatório que acabou de ensopar você no meio da rua com a sua moto? Não sabia que tinha descido tão baixo. Ele se repreende.

— Olha aqui, se isso é algum tipo de jogo estúpido de sedução pra se livrar dessa você está enganado. Eu não vou cair nessa, senhor grande olhos multicores — O homem encara Jensen parecendo confuso mas logo sua confusão se transforma em uma risada encorpada e gostosa de se ouvir.

— Do que está falando?

Jensen abre a boca pra falar alguma coisa aleatória mas outro cara vestido como o homem de olhos coloridos porém com uma Triumph Bobber mais conservada surge ao lado espirrando mais água em Jensen. Ele quer reclamar, quer muito, mas ele já estava molhado antes, qual a diferença com mais lama em sua roupa. Seu irmão não vai mata-lo menos quando chegar em casa.

— Jay-man, eu já fiz o que me pediu. Vamos, cara, o Jeff está começando a ficar impaciente.

Diz o outro homem mas a cabeça desse "Jay-man" não se vira para olha-lo, no lugar disso ele apenas continua encarando Jensen com tanta profundidade que Jensen envolve as mãos em volta de si novamente como se precisasse se esconder daqueles olhos.

— Jay...

— Certo, Chad, vamos — Jay diz e Jensen se espanta com a sua frustração nada disfarçada em sua voz e rosto. Seu timbre soa mais suave quando fala com Jensen dessa vez — Me desculpe pela roupa e pela lama, eu realmente não quis...

Jensen apenas dá de ombros e suspira — Tudo bem, o que é mais uma gota de sujeira num mar de porcarias, não é? — Jay "como o outro cara o chamou" inclina a cabeça novamente confuso, talvez um tanto preocupado, mas não diz nada. Jensen ignora para o seu próprio bem e vira de costas caminhando pra longe. Ele não sabe como mas tem certeza que Jay está perfurando as suas costas com o seu olhar agora mesmo.

Ele ouve o outro cara dizer algo em meio ao som da chuva mas não vira o rosto pra ver, ele apenas continua. Jensen não tem tempo pra ser dominado por hormônios agora, ele ainda precisa de seus comprimidos e esse Jay o está impossibilitado disso.

Ele só precisa pensar em como vai limpar a jaqueta favorita de seu irmão, pois caso contrario Josh vai deserda-lo. Sua mente não pode voltar pro cara de olhos bonitos, ele precisa focar no que é importante no momento. Comprimidos, e Josh.

Jensen ouve um som de moto sendo ligada e sem olhar pra trás suspira, Jay foi embora, e agora ele pode respirar sem precisar forçar os seus pulmões a produzirem ar. Sem ligar para a água, Jensen se senta no banco encharcado no parque. A água escorrega pela sua cabeça retirando toda a lama de sua pele, ele sabe que deve sair dali antes que contraia uma hipotermia, mas ele simplesmente está exausto de repente.

Os pingos fazem cócegas em seu couro cabeludo e descem por sua testa antes seus cílios ridiculamente longos. Outra parte que ele odeia em si mesmo, suas características são suaves demais para um homem de verdade. Exatamente como Justin disse:

"Você é tão lindo, Jenny, como uma pequena puta"

— Olha só quem encontramos perdido aqui.

Jensen estremece antes de abrir os olhos, aquela voz foi muito real e não faz parte de seus subconsciente. Ele soube que tinha razão quando o viu.

— Justin.

— Olá, Jenny. O que faz aqui sozinho? Estava me esperando no meio dessa chuva, você é tão romântico — Justin zomba e os dois caras que o seguem sempre riem como se Hartley estivesse contando uma piada. Jensen sabe que está ferrado, a chuva não vai impedir Justin de se divertir com ele até estar saciado. Outro arrepio sacode o seu corpo.

— Eu só quero ir embora — Jensen pede, implorando pra ir embora sem uma nova contusão dessa vez. Ele não pode esconder seus ferimentos pra sempre, ora ou outra sua família vai descobrir isso e as consequências não seriam bonitas.

— E você vai, depois que tirar toda essa roupa, quero ver como você fica completamente banhado pela chuva — Justin sorri com uma sobrancelha erguida em sugestão. O coração de Jensen pula com essa exigência, seus olhos olhando em volta e vendo ad pessoas passando não muito longe dali com guarda chuvas abertos — Deve ser incrivelmente sexy essa sua pele branquinha e macia molhada, me faz imaginar como ficaria molhada com outra coisa.

— Justin, por favor — Jensen sente a pressão em seus olhos impulsionando lágrimas a saírem. Ele não pode suportar essa humilhação, não depois de tudo o que ele passou, depois de tanto resistir. Se ele fizer o que Justin está pedindo vai ganhar uma pneumonia e vai perder o resto que sobrou de sua dignidade, mas se não fizer Justin e seus amigos vão espanca-lo, e Jensen não acha que terá forças pra mentir pro seu irmão mais uma vez — Eu só quero ir pra casa.

— Ownn, vai chorar, Jenny?

Jensen funga, suas lágrimas se misturando a água da chuva.

— Eu... eu não...

— Ok, já chega de tanto papo, tô começando a ficar entediado. Tira logo essa roupa, ou prefere que eu mande meus amiguinhos fazerem uma visitinha ao seu papai? Ou talvez a aquele seu irmão...

— Você não encosta neles ou...

— Ou o que? Vai lançar as suas garrinhas em mim? Não seja bobo, Jenny, sabe que posso arranca-la com meus dentes — Justin ameaça com a voz rouca derrubando toda a atitude que Jensen havia acabado de ganhar com a menção do seu pai e irmão — E então?

Jensen abaixa a cabeça resignado, ele sabe que não vai sair desse parque antes de fazer o que Hartley quer, e ele não pode expor a sua família mais do que ela já está, então ele faz, ele se humilha. Suas mãos sobem lentamente para tocar a bainha da jaqueta de seu irmão, as lágrimas continuam descendo assim que a remove completamente. Os olhos de Hartley apreciam com prazer quando Jensen começa a puxar a sua camisa preta fina pelos braços, o vento e a chuva o fazendo ofegar.

Ele sabe que as pessoas que passam pelo parque estão vendo tudo, provavelmente cochichando sobre ele, talvez rindo, ele não sabe, nem liga. Nunca antes ele foi mais humilhado, e pela primeira vez em sua vida a pequena pontinha de esperança de que isso tudo fosse mudar finalmente sumiu.

Assim que seus dedos encostam no cós de sua calça jeans duas grandes mãos as agarram e as seguram suavemente. Jensen pula em choque com o toque e se vira, vendo então Jay, o cara lindo da moto linda. Ele não sabe como Jay chegou ali, sendo que ele o ouviu ir embora, mas quando ele olha pra trás de onde veio ele vê apenas uma moto. Não foi Jay quem foi embora, foi o outro cara.

Seu peito se expande com um alívio desconhecido e ele quase não percebe o movimento até estar sendo empurrado para o chão, fazendo as suas costas nuas ralarem no piso pavimentado e rígido. Ele ofega mas rapidamente tenta se levantar apenas para ver Jay acertar Justin bem em seu nariz, ele não tem certeza mas acha que ouviu um som distinto de "crack" mesmo com o som da chuva cuja fica mais fina lentamente.

Jay agarra o braço de Justin e o torce nas suas costas com força fazendo Hartley gritar com a dor, provavelmente isso deslocou seu ombro e a dor é horrível, ele sabe muito bem pois essa imagem o lembra quando Justin fez o mesmo com ele antes.

Os amigos de Justin parecem querer ajuda-lo mas Jay lança um olhar quase mortal para eles, uma ameaça silenciosa de que eles serão os próximos caso não recuem. Sua voz linda mesmo estando perigosa fala e Jensen se vê hipnotizado por ela.

— Então queria um Strip-tease? Isso é interessante porque eu também quero um, e você vai dar as honras de ser a dama da noite.

Jensen grela os olhos enquanto observa Jay empurrando um Justin choramingando no chão, ele chuta Hartley fazendo ele chorar de dor e então Jay senta o seu pé nas costas do mesmo o impossibilitando de se levantar. Jensen cobre a boca com a mão quando Jay puxa a parte de trás da calça de Justin deixando a mostra sua bunda, bunda essa super branca.

— Que linda bundinha você tem, acho que segura um pau grosso aí facilmente, não é? — Jay chuta a bunda de Justin cujo se encolhe e chora — Deveria escolher melhor os seus amiguinhos.

Jensen ainda rindo olha em volta pra onde estavam os "amigos" de Justin, e os vê correndo já distantes á alguns metros deles. A vontade de rir só aumenta, mas isso some quando ele tenta se levantar e as suas costas queimam do atrito. Jay perceve isso e larga Justin se aproximando de Jensen e o ajudando a se levantar.

Ele quer agradecer, quer mesmo por livra-lo da terrível humilhação que iria passar, mas agora Jay deve pensar que Jensen é um idiota medroso que iria se deixar humilhar ao invés de lutar pra se livrar. Jay parece ser um cara legal, mas Jensen não quer ver esse olhar de frustração e pena nos belos olhos multicores dele.

— Obrigado — Jensen murmura agora com a cabeça baixa de vergonha, o surpreende porém quando dedos tocam o seu queixo e impulsionam a sua cabeça a ser levantada, o forçando a encarar Jay de frente. Seus olhos caem mas a voz dele faz Jensen olhar de volta instantaneamente.

— Acredite, eu quero chutar a bunda desse babaca desde que o vi se aproximando de você com esse olhar presunçoso, eu adorei arrancar aquele sorriso, acredite — Jay pisca e Jensen sorri suavemente, um sorriso sincero depois de tantos falsos.

Os dedos de Jay continuam em seu queixo e seu polegar sobe lentamente até a sua bochecha. O toque parece tão quente em sua pele fria, Jensen só quer se enrolar em Jay e ser esquentado por ele pra sempre.

— Eu não pretendi deixar que...

— Eu sei, mas você não parece alguém que escolhe brigar acima de uma boa discussão inteligente.

— Esse é o problema — Jensen resmunga enquanto coloca a camisa pela cabeça tentando não ofegar quando o pano raspa em sua pele ferida — Não tenho coragem o suficiente pra me defender.

— Nem sempre a briga resolve as coisas — Jay raciocina e Jensen bufa.

— Não, mas pode me livrar de ter a minha bunda exposta numa praça movimentada — Jensen diz de volta e dessa vez não consegue evitar de gemer com a dor quando move os braços pra descer a camisa para baixo. O espanta quando Jay o ajuda com a peça de roupa, mas ele não desse o pano, no lugar disso Jensen sente quando Jay toca ao redor das feridas com tanto cuidado quanto se deve ao tocar na asa de uma borboleta.

— Isso vai precisar de pontos — Diz Jay..

— Não brinca, Sherlock, o modo como eu praticamente sinto as feridas se abrirem deveriam ter me dado uma dica — Jensen zomba mas não existe raiva em sua voz, no lugar disso existe um sorriso fluindo por cada palavra. Jay nota isso e sorri de volta.

— Não deveria pôr essa camisa por cima, está cheia de terra e lama, pode infectar — Jay sugere e começa a remover sua própria jaqueta e então a camisa. O peito do homem alto fica exposto e a boca de Jensen saliva duplamente com a visão. Logo ele perceve o que está fazendo e limpa a garganta, mas não foi rápido o suficiente para se tocar pois Jay não para de sorrir pra ele — Você pode usar essa aqui pra parar o sangramento, está limpa, eu prometo.

— Obrigado — Jensen cora e se deixa Jay pôr a camisa de algodão na ferida, segurando com a mão.

— Sem problema, mas meu trabalho ainda não acabou, preciso costurar isso — Jensen abre a boca pra negar mas Jay é relutante — Juro que apenas costuro e então você está livre de mim.

 _Como se eu quisesse ficar livre de você._


End file.
